


It's Just You And Me

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ~ quarantine vibes ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke have some fun during quarantine.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> my baby is almost 30 omg

Vanessa took a few deep breaths before putting on her mask. She entered the grocery store and quickly grabbed what she needed and after paying, ran out to her car. She nearly ripped her gloves off and threw her masks in the center console. When Vanessa got home, Brooke was waiting for her on the driveway.

"What took you so long?" Brooke had her arms crossed and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"25% capacity? Social distancing equalling longer lines?" Vanessa grabbed the groceries and pushed her way past Brooke. When they got inside, Brooke noticed something off.

"Hey babe?" Vanessa turned around to face her wife.

"Hm?" Brooke stepped closer to her.

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" Vanessa huffed out a breath.

"I was wearing gloves you dumb bitch." Brooke laughed.

"Oh I'm a dumb bitch?" Vanessa nodded.

"I said what I said." Brooke wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"That's funny coming from a stripper hoe from Miami." Vanessa laughed before kissing Brooke. 

"Imma need some ice for that burn." Vanessa left the embrace and went back to unpacking groceries. She pulled out a bottle of tequila and Brook took it.

"You got the good shit this time!" She smiled and grabbed two shot glasses.

"Gotta spend that stimulus check sooner or later." Brooke laughed as she opened the bottle and filled the glasses. She handed one to Vanessa and they cheered before quickly downing the tequila.

-

Nine shots each later, Vanessa and Brooke were completely fucked up. They were dancing together, turning the living room into a two person mosh pit. They jammed to Joy Division and Bauhaus, jumping around like punk rockers. Brooke tripped over her own foot and fell, hitting her head on the coffee table.

"Shit girl, you okay?" Brooke giggled and nodded and toppled over as she tried to get up.

"Aight I think it's time for bed." Vanessa picked up Brooke and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, and as soon as she laid her down, Brooke grabbed the back of Vanessa's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Vanessa smiled against her lips, knowing where this would end up, before kissing her back passionately. The kiss was over as soon as it started as Vanessa pulled away to take off her t-shirt and jeans, leaving her in a lacy red bralette and matching panties.

She helped Brooke take off her clothes and spread her legs and Vanessa rubbed her pussy through her panties. Brooke softly moaned at the contact and Vanessa smirked as she felt a wet spot forming. Vanessa looped her fingers around Brooke's waistband and yanked her panties down, revealing her glistening, light pink pussy. She slid two fingers in and Brooke arched her back as Vanessa grazed her fingers against her g spot.

Vanessa sped up her movements briefly before pulling her fingers out and replacing them with her tongue. She leaned down and gently licked Brooke's clit and lapped up her juices, sliding her tongue in between Brooke's folds. Vanessa stopped and took off her bra as well as Brookes, massaging her wife's breasts and playing with her nipples. Vanessa pulled down her own panties and straddled Brooke, breathing heavily; she was dripping wet, clit swollen and throbbing. 

She grabbed one of Brooke's legs and draped it around her shoulder and Vanessa pushed her hips down so their pussies were touching. She started moving, slick sounds filling the room and their scent heavy in the air. Brooke wrapped her arms around Vanessa's upper back and squeezed her eyes shut as Vanessa quickened her pace. Vanessa thrusted against Brooke harder, making the taller girl moan and shudder and the bed creak and hit the wall.

Without warning, Brooke came, hard. Her whole body shook and she dragged her nails down Vanessa's back, adorning it with red marks. Brooke squirted underneath Vanessa and her juices coated Vanessa's pussy, which in turn made her come. Vanessa clenched her teeth and flicked her hips faster, desperately needing more contact as she rode out her orgasm. Vanessa slowed down as her orgasm finished and flopped down next to Brooke, head spinning.

They lied there together breathing heavily, hearts racing, and when Vanessa looked over at Brooke, she'd already fallen asleep. Vanessa went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned up Brooke and herself before grabbing a blanket and putting it over her wife. Vanessa kissed Brooke's forehead and smiled before getting under the blanket and falling asleep curled up next to her.


End file.
